The invention relates to rubber articles, particularly moulded rubber articles, for use in sanitary fittings.
In the case of sanitary fittings, rubber articles are frequently used as gaskets or connections. Of late, it has also become conventional practice to use rubber articles as nozzles for sprays and showers, particularly as spray disks. As in other parts of sanitary fittings, the problem of lime deposition occurs with rubber articles and particularly at those points where hot water is conveyed, where water drips or water is partly evaporated. Admittedly, the deposition of lime is less serious with rubber spray disks than with those made from metal or plastics, but even in the case of rubber articles the separation of lime is a problem which cannot be overlooked due to the long service life required of sanitary fittings.
In the case of rubber articles used in the sanitary field, it is known to provide them with a coating of polytetrafluoroethylene or to incorporate polytetrafluoroethylene into the rubber mixture. However, with rubber articles constructed in this way, the deposition of lime cannot be prevented. It has merely been found that lime deposits can be more easily removed from such rubber articles than is the case with conventional rubber.